A day off Resonance of Fate style!
by KH777
Summary: Warning contains spoilers. Zephyr's cold causes the trio to take a break from work. But the bad thing is his sore throat is way worse than than average person. Many, many cough drops are used.


Working all the time would be exhausting so we don't. We get days off of course. This just happened to be one of those days. But the main reason we didn't work today was because I got the cold. I could work fine with the cold, even if I feel crappy. I think Vashyron more did it because I would probably recover slower and because of my mouth. Because of old wounds in my mouth, my mouth especially hurts during a cold, that's why I go through so many cough drops. I went through so many last time that I wasn't eating much because it diluted my appetite, so Leanne forced me to eat. Vashyron at first also gets nicer than usual when this happens. That made me angry. I almost punched him for staying in that dumb mentality. Sound harsh? I guess I won't get out of this without explaining why. I know he did it because he felt bad because he caused the wounds. But it was in no way his fault it was completely mine. So I won't let him guilt trip himself over something as stupid as this. It also reminds me of the awful things I did in my past which almost ate me whole. It was a lose-lose situation. I know he wasn't trying to bring up back horrible memories though, even Vashyron wouldn't do that. After the first time I saw a difference, he didn't act nicer than usual. But he's not a mean person, he just likes to tease people and play pranks on them. He can also be very immature for his age. I mean he is twenty-six. I'm only seventeen. Leanne is twenty-one. But the three of us kinda play pranks on each other anyway. It's mostly Vashyron and I though. Vashyron is mature and kind when it comes down to it though. He has saved my life tons of times and is the person who bandages me up when I hurt myself. Leanne would do it but she is pretty bad at doing that so she leaves it to Vashyron.

As I pushed myself out of my bed, I shoved a handful of cough drops in my mouth. I guess I do abuse the cough drops. When I get the cold I go through several bags a day. But you would too if you were me. _No wonder I don't eat much when I get the cold._ I thought as I walked to my closet. I then remembered that I was so tired last night that I didn't change into my night wear. Oh well, that saves time. I hardly talk when I get the cold either. It hurts horribly and it's hard to talk with a handful of cough drops in your mouth, not to mention you sound ridiculous. Walking over to my door, I opened it. Unfortunately, Vashyron was on the other side of the door and when I opened the door it hit him causing him to stumble back.

"Hey, be more careful." Vashyron smirked not sounding at all angry.

"Thworry." I tried to say through the cough drops in my mouth and immediately regretted it. Vashyron started chuckling; I wasn't getting away with that one.

"Thworry ffwhat?" Vashyron smirked. I had no desire to talk anymore so I just walked down the stairs.

"Ouch cold. Are you moody when you have a sore throat?" Vashyron teased following me down the stairs. I turned around and glared at him as to say _shut up I don't wanna talk right now._ He seemed to get the message because he replied, "Okay, okay I'm quiet. Better watch out for Leanne though she's bound to force you to eat at some point if you don't." I sighed. He's right but I really don't want to eat. How much could it hurt not to eat for a day anyway? Everything besides the cough drops hurt to go through my throat even soup. We were right in front of the stairs now. Vashyron walked past me and waved, taking his leave.

I walked over to the couch and picked up my notebook. I began to think about how I got the sore throat. Usually I just think of the negatives but this time I thought of the wonderful things I got from that experience. I got two true friends and a much better life. I don't deserve this but still I have it. I began to think how good my life really was compared to what it used to be and couldn't help grinning. Sure it's got more danger being a mercenary and all but I enjoy it a lot more than I used too. You see I have no relatives and was raised in a horrible, awful orphanage for a good portion of my childhood. I guess this counts as my childhood too though. I started drawing a picture of the three of us having a good time and smiling because of what I thought of. I put my pencil down and replaced my dissolved cough drops with new ones.

"What's that?" Vashyron said, looking over my shoulder. I quickly shut the book but I'm sure he already saw it. I had drawn the outlines already so he could probably tell what it was. I glared at him again this time to say _it's none of your business._ Vashyron walked away smiling genuinely, "You don't need to hide that Zephyr."

The point of view is now changing to Vashyron.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Leanne looking through the recipe book, probably trying to find something that would hurt Zephyr's throat the least.

"Hey Leanne, I bet you want to know what I just saw." I said.

"What is it?" Leanne asked suspicious, looking up from the book.

"Zephyr was drawing the three of us smiling, you know that means that he's happy here."

"That's a good thing to hear."

"He didn't want me to see it for whatever reason. He was probably a bit embarrassed."

This is in Zephyr's point of view.

I continued drawing the picture, smiling. Leanne walked into the room. I closed the book.

"Good morning Zephyr." Leanne said warmly. Yep, Vashyron must of have told her what I was drawing, not that that's a bad thing except it's a bit embarrassing. Leanne seemed to be looking for something. I wondered what she was looking for but I thought better of asking. I continued drawing deciding it didn't matter if she saw it since she already knew what it was. I drew for a while.  
>"Woah, it looks like there was a hurricane in here Leanne." Vashyron said, looking at the many objects sprawled all over the floor. I looked up from my drawing at the huge mess Leanne had made. Geez Leanne what the heck were you looking for that's so important?<p>

"I'm sorry! I'll clean it up after I find it." Leanne replied.

"Did you lose your make-up?" Vashyron smirked.

"You better not had hidden it!" Leanne said threateningly.

"Whoa, easy there Leanne. I didn't hide it." Leanne glared at him like she didn't believe him but continued her search. "Don't forget to clean it up." Vashyron added.

I wonder if Vashyron DID hide it. Leanne gets mad at Vashyron quite often, but usually because he says something dirty. But I think he almost maybe likes to make her mad. If he likes being slapped that's beyond me. But Leanne's not a hot headed person. She really isn't. Nearly ever time she got mad at him it was for a good reason. And every time she slapped him he deserved it. I continued the drawing I was making. _Yep, just another day in my life,_ I thought.

"Ah, found it! How the heck did it get here?" Leanne said to herself. She looked around at her mess and walked over to me. She looked over my shoulder.

"You're a really good artist Zephyr." She commented. My face got a bit red but I hid it effectively. Why do I always get embarrassed when other people look at my drawings?

"Anyway, can you please help me clean this up? It'll be faster that way." Leanne added. I shoved more cough drops in my mouth and stood up setting my notebook down.

"Thanks," She replied.

After we cleaned up all the various objects I saw Vashyron leaning against the wall outside of the room. "Good job you two. It looks good." Vashyron smirked. Leanne walked up the stairs as I walked back over to my drawing.

After I finished that drawing I drew another. This one included Pater too. But after about an hour I felt awfully tried and fell asleep on the couch after all my cough drops were gone and I was about to replace them.

This is in Vashyron's point of view now.

Leanne walked from out of her room and down the stairs. I put my finger to my lips. Leanne nodded and went back into the kitchen as I followed.

"You know he's not gonna eat anything." I pointed out, leaning against the wall of the kitchen.

"Maybe you're right. I couldn't find anything better than soup and Zephyr even refuses to eat that." Leanne said after sighing.

"These sore throats usually only last a day. He'll probably be fine until then. It's not going to kill him you know."

"It's not healthy to not eat anything for a day Vashyron!"

"Better keep it down or you'll wake him up."

"Oh I have an idea. What if we bought him cough drops that had vitamins in them?"

"Not a bad idea, except all stores are closed today for some special occasion. You can remember that for next time though."

"Is this occasion really that important?"

"I think it's to honor a guy who made big advances in business. It's a respect thing."

"Okay I guess I'll let it slide this once."

This is in Leanne's point of view.

"Zephyr drew Pater with us this time." Vashyron said. I flinched at the mention of his name. It wasn't that I was scared of him. No, he's a very good friend of all of us. He also happens to be pretty high up. But he just has a huge crush on me. He even made a statue of me. A statue! I looked really weird on top of it. Why couldn't he make the statue appear a bit more normal?

"That makes sense…" I replied.

"Of course it does," Vashyron smirked. "Did you find your make-up?"

"Yes I did. It took a really long time though."

"And you made poor Zephyr help you clean up your Leanicane."

"I did not make him."

This has no point of view.

Vashyron walked back into the living room. He walked in front of the couch that Zephyr was sleeping on and carefully pulled his notebook out of his lap. Leanne saw him do this and as he was walking behind the couch Leanne tried to grab the book away from him. Vashyron raised his arms out of Leanne's reach.

"He's going to be soooo mad if he sees you with that," Leanne whispered.

"He's not going to. I'll be quick." Vashyron smirked quietly.

Leanne sighed, walking away from Vashyron. Vashyron quickly looked through the book and gently placed it back in Zephyr's lap the way it was before.

This is in Zephyr's point of view.

After I woke up I could have sworn that the book was in a different position from before but wasn't sure about this. Maybe Vashyron did look at it but I had no way to prove that so I decided to let it go. _Yep, just another normal day_, I thought.

The End.


End file.
